After Glow: A Tell Of Renesmee & Jacob Book I
by FreshQWrites
Summary: "...And it was in the after glow of the greatest love I know, my parents, that me and Jacob's love could shine and radiate brightly..." Set five yers after breaking Dawn's conclusion... It's now time for Jake and Renesmee to start down their path together. Come watch as we see the two grow into something bigger than ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1 (The Meadow)

**Author's Note:::::::::::I'm writing this story because I want to see Renesmee grow and fulfil her destiny, along with Jacob. And yes, I am aware of how cheesy that sounds but anyway, enjoy. And my grammar sucks... So sue me! Lol, but yes, do try to enjoy. And reviewing would really help me know if what I'm doing is worth the while. So, thanks! **

** Bella's Pov:**

CH. 1 The Meadow

By: FreshQWrites

Five Years After Breaking Dawn's Conclusion

_"The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildfowers-violet, yellow, and soft white._

_Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream."_

It brought back so many cherished memories that I hold dear. Although most of my memories of the meadow were dim human ones. Fuzzy at the edges, but still filled with the same amount of love that I had when creating them. But since I've been _changed_, I've seen things a new.

Colors were more vibrant now than ever, sounds more distinct and recognizable, no matter how soft in volume. Simple smells were maximized to a point to where they could easily become intoxicating. So now, the slightest movements would've played a visually stunning symphony, that was easy to get caught up in.

But as I mentioned before, my earlier memories are dim lighted human one's. They were hazy all around, and even the audio would sometimes sound muffled every time I would tried to imagine them.

But for the past five years, I had made new memories with one new person being included. _Renesmee. _My miracle child.

The new memories were not better because my senses were now heightened, but because they were being shared with Edward _and _Renesmee, two people I love more than my own life.

A gentle tap on my shoulder stirred me from my thoughts,"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me, his voice barely above a whisper. But I could hear his voice clear.

I understood what Edward meant by the question, and so I let down my shield that protected me from Edward being able to read my mind. I concentrated. I pictured a delicate veil of light over my skin that expanded outwards. I could feel little threads of light, that held my shield to my body, dispatch. Forming a dome that held up, out and away, it allowed Edward entrance.

Then, I revisited my thoughts, I felt as if I could feel him probing around in there. A little smile began to play at his lips,"I feel the same way_._" I assumed he was referring to my thoughts of him and Renesmee.

_Of course you do,_ I thought. Edward brought his fingers up and delicately ran them through my hair. "I always will," he said aloud.

"And that's why I love you," I answered back.

For awhile we just sat there, enjoying our blissful silence. Only the sounds of nature filtered through our vampiric ears. But I also listened to Edward's breathing as I leaned against his chest while we sat in the meadow. And although Edward and I no longer needed to breathe, hearing him breathe and feeling his cool minty breath blow lightly, and evenly, against my skin gave me the chills. I mean I actually shivered.

I could hear Edward chuckle, and that reminded me that my shield was still down. And I quickly let it reel up back around me, the tiny light chords reattached to my skin. And it felt as if it was no longer there, but I knew better.

"And you wonder why I always keep my shield up? My thoughts are wierd." He laughed this time. His laugh sweet and soft, "No, I don't need to be able to read minds to know that, _Love_." If I could, I'd be blushing uncontrollably right now."Whatever!" I joked.

I then intertwined our fingers, and felt the groove of his hands, how lean his fingers were, they were also long. Easily encompassing mine. It's easy to tell that at age he'd been frozen at, that he was very skillful with his hands. His hands would never change, my Edward would always have these beautiful hands. It was sad to think that his were more graceful than mine. And it was at times like these that I was glad I had a shield, because it was amazing to think that after five years of marriage that I was still able to swoon over my husband.

I suddenly felt the need for a change of scenery.

In a fast movement that would have appeared as a blur to the human eye, I flipped up of the ground, my hand still in Edward's. I watched every little detail as my world tilted upside down and sideways as I spun through the air. All whilst Edward and I still held hands. And in an eighth of a second I was on my own two feet.

I pulled my Edward up to meet me, and he was there in an instant. His movements less theatrical, as he was there none the less.

I looked up to him and smiled,"That'll never get old."

He chuckled,"Just give it another decade, Bella."

"Hmm," I vocalized as I put my hand up to my face, and nestled my chin into the space between my thumb and index finger. Faking like I was suddenly in deep thought.

"No, I don't think so." I finally said.

He just shook his head. The sun giving his bronze hair a sudden glow.

"What? I'm sure '_you'_ had plenty of decades to get used to it." I added teasingly.

"That is all very true." He answered back with laugh.

"That's all you have to say? '_old man'." _I knew that would do it. I had broken through Edward's little cool guy façade. "You sound like Jacob," Edward spoke before turning around really fast."Oh, do I? I guess he and I have a lot more in common than I thought." I teased. I watched in anticipation as Edward became very still, his body rigid and upright. His muscles tensed. Like...

Like a predator right before...It attacked! Just as the thought surfaced I had already bounced off the soles of my feet and back flipped into the air, just as Edward shouted," That does it!" Jokingly...I think. "Oh, no" I began slyly, "did I upset you, _Love?_"

He spun around to face me, his eyes gleaming with revenge.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" I yelled to him. He smiled, a ghost of a grin,"oh, you're going to be." Then in what took him all of a second, he lunged at me. But I expected this and dodged to my left and leaped across the bubbling stream.

"Catch me if you can" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me clearly. "Oh, I intend to." Came his reply.

And with that I took off into the forest. Kicking up tons of dirt behind me, leaving The Meadow far behind me at great speeds. Not long after, I began to hear running behind me and I knew it was Edward, because I'd been able to memorize what his foot steps sounded like.

I weaved in and out through the trees, dodging tree after tree, seeing them way before I made contact with them, almost as if I was taking a leisurely stroll through the forest. The wind whipped against my face. My hair fanning out behind me as I ran.

I whipped my head back one good time to get a bearing of Edward's location. I only needed one glance and I could perfectly memorize his exact placement. He was about thirty-feet behind me and on my left coming in fast. Edward was still faster than me, so I knew even with my head start he'd still catch up to me in no time at all. I had to quickly decide what to do. It was a good thing that my mind could process things faster than Edward could run.

I formulated the plan.

I located the nearest tree and skidded to a stop, and in a graceful leap I jumped onto the tree, and kicked of. My body was immediately propelled into the air, it felt exhilarating as I sailed through the air. The wind whipped my limbs, leaves and branches that would've bruised me, lightly kissed my skin. I braced myself as I landed lightly on the crown of the nearest Red Cedar tree. My feet nestled perfectly between the trees main body and a branch, holding me up.

I crouched low into the needles of the tree, trying to hide myself, I remained still as I waited for Edward to come.

And it wasn't long before I could hear him charging my direction. I timed the movement so perfectly as I came out of the tree, barreling down at Edward. And it was too little too late, as my body flew silently through the air, for Edward to evade my attack. His back was to me as I flew onto him, I wrapped my arms around his body. I held him in a full body lock. He began to struggle. And I tightened my grip further. I then quickly flipped him on his back onto the hard forest ground as he made a grunting noise. I quickly got on top of him, and straddled him. Pinning his arms. The take down only took twelve seconds, tops.

Edward looked up at me, clearly impressed."Alright, I admit defeat." He said, huffing like a child.

"I thought you might see it that way." I said before gently pulling him by his shirt to meet me, face to face. We stared deeply into each other's eyes, my gold, no longer brown or red, into his radiant gold.

He leaned in for the kiss first, crashing his lips onto mine. And it was sweet. I felt as if I could fall in love with him all over again. And again and again. We would've kissed like that for hours. But that was something we could do later, because we no longer had the time.

We only had a limited amount of time left. I remembered. That's why we had to come to the meadow today. Because we'd be leaving Forks soon, and we wanted to see it one last time. Our meadow. Before it was too late, and time to go...

**A/N: Want more After Glow? Check out my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2 (I'll Miss You)

**Renesmee's Pov:**

**CH. 2 I'll Miss You**

**By: FreshQWrites**

**~June~**

It was funny, and depressing, to think that after living in Forks all my life, we suddenly were leaving her behind. Forks, the place I'd been born in. Forks, the place I'd been raised in. A town my mother, and father, knew so well. Both my grandpa's were important members of the community here. I knew the forest and beaches so well because they were really the only places I could travel. The Forks forest were where me and Jacob would always hangout and escape. We'd ran and hunted through these forest. Everything being a competition. But me and my Jacob would no longer have these beautiful forest to share anymore. I guess that's the price you pay when you live forever. Soon enough you'll have to lose beautiful things in your life a lot, to keep a beautiful life. Because if anyone found out about us...things wouldn't be so...beautiful. The whole situation was so ironic, it kind of hurt. But at least I would have my Family with me. Forever.

But if I was going to be completely honest, chances were that I didn't really know Forks. Due to me being who I am, I'd never really been allowed past the property. It's all to keep up appearances. And keeping up appearances didn't really involve a girl who was always growing and changing before your eyes. Only recently had my fast age progression slowed down enough to the point where I could enter society. But humans were already close to the end of their school year, so I wouldn't be joining them. Not until the move was made. Where we'd be able to start over again. But this time I'd be included. And don't get me wrong, I didn't resent my parents for making the decision to keep me a secret. It was the only way as far as I could tell. They had tried to enter me into school before...But it hadn't worked out as well as we had hoped.

It's not like I was missing out on life anyway. My Nanna, Esmé, taught me all I needed to know. And my parents always took me along with them when they went on vacations. That way I would know the world. But I also knew the world through the books I read, and the different cultural music that my father introduced me too. I was far from 'dumb' about the world.

Well anyway, I thought, I better get Up. The movers were coming any time now. Yes, my family being vampires we probably could have done the moving ourselves (and way faster) but Poppa Carlisle liked to help out local companies who could use the extra money. He's a very generous man. And besides everyone felt having movers would make the move 'more natural'. We actually weren't taking this stuff with us. My Nanna, Poppa, aunts, and uncles already had a home where we were going, and their homes were fully furnished. But due to me and my mom not being around then, they had us a house built months before today. And although I would miss Forks greatly, I couldn't stop the anticipation of a new life from building up inside me. But I kept the feelings, for the most part, at bay. Because there'd be a lot of tough good byes being held this week. Mostly for my mother and I. Both of us had family and friends that we'd be leaving behind. My mom more than me.

I slowly arose from the chair that I'd been contemplating my thoughts in. I was home alone, I wasn't at our cottage but at the Cullen house. I'd be taking things slow from now on. Because all my life things had been going fast. But I guess that didn't matter when you had Forever. I walked over to a nearby mirror and stared at my reflection. A prime example of how fast things were in my life.

Being a human/vampire-hybrid, I was aging at a rate faster than normal people. And in two years I'd stop aging completely, and be frozen. I appeared to be fourteen years old. But my real calendar age is five years. Both my mind and body were far more ahead in years than I actually was. But my mind was far ahead of my body. It was said that at the time of my birth that I already had the mental capabilities of an adult.

I continued past the mirror and came down the wide central staircase. From there I went into a raised part of the room where the grand piano waited in the center to the right. I ran my fingertips against the cool surface of the piano lid, I then took a seat at the piano and began to play Bella's Lullaby, a piece my father had written himself. The melody was a sweet one that flowed with ease. It somehow shifted the world for me. I remember the day my father had taught it to me. I had been so happy that he was sharing something so sacred with me.

The music held me captive, me, a slave to the rhythm in wich the continuous melody flowed in an everlasting symphony that spoke of my father's love for my mother.

Suddenly, my ears picked up a sound. A car purring up the driveway. I could hear the gravel crunch, and I knew the car was at the entrance of the property, some forty feet off. I stopped playing the piano and in a flash I was at the main entrance of the house, and because of all the big windows I could easily focus my eyes to see who was outside.

I saw my mother and father getting out of their car. They must have returned back from their outing, they hadn't told me where they were going. My father had come around to get the door for my mom. Once out, she climbed onto his back and he took off down the driveway,and ended up on the front porch seconds later. I quickly went to go get the door for them.

I opened the door and as soon as I did I was immediately wrapped up in a hug from my mother,"Hello my precious baby," although I was fourteen I still adored the way my mom still called me her baby. And on other occasions her miracle child. My mom kissed me lightly on the forehead.

My father quickly wrapped up me and mom into his embrace.

"How are you Renesmee? Is anyone else home yet?"

I reached up to touch my mom's face to show her my answer. And my father could see the image in my head due to his mind reading power. He and I didn't need words to share my ability of Tactile Thought Projection. Since I was a child I've always showed people my thoughts. Because I felt that words were insufficient to describe my feelings. I rarely used talk at all. But I've doing it a lot more lately.

They both nodded their heads in understanding. I had shown them my activities of this morning from the time everyone had left till now.

My father released us from the hug,"alright you two, let's break it up. Jacob will be here in a few to pick you up darling," he looked at me and smiled.

I blushed,"ok." I said. I couldn't speak. I could feel the excitement rush through me at the sound of my Jacob's name. My heart beat had definitely sped up. And I didn't have the slightest idea as to why. But all I could hope was that my mother and father wouldn't notice it. And if they did, hopefully they'd spare me the embarrassment and pretend not to have heard it.

My mom beamed at me,"weather at La Push beach is always great around this time of year."

Jacob and I always hung out at La Push. It was always nice to go there and watch the waves, we'd mostly just talk. We only seldom got in the water. But this would be the first time of the summer that we'd go, so hitting the water was definitely a must do, this time. Me and Jacob had already decided.

Although it was summer time my parents weren't worried about me. If I was a full vampire, my skin would glitter in the sunlight. But being only half, my skin only faintly glowed. Allowing me to blend in more easily with human society.

"You're right mom, I can't wait." I responded enthusiastically.

I was surprised she still remembered the beach, it's been so long since she's actually stepped foot in there. "I'm heading home to go put on my bathing suit." I told them.

"The one Aunt Alice bought you yesterday?" my mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am." My father eyes widened,"Nessie, dear, I thought that we'd talked about 'that one'. I thought we all agreed that it was a little too revealing."

I loved my dad, really I did, but I thought his judgement was a little invalid, mostly because of the time and how he was raised up and all. But I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Actually, Edward dear, 'you' decided that it was a little too revealing. Me and Alice thought it was ok for her. Besides it's 'only' Jacob." My mom came in with that and I got happy, because I really adored the new bathing suit. And my mom did have a point, it was only Jacob. My best friend. A family friend. From what I know, he and my mom used to be really good friends before I was born. And he'd always been a teen for as long as I could remember. Once I had asked Jacob why he wasn't aging, and he responded that he was waiting for his imprint, and when I waned to know who it was, he quickly shut me down. I never brought up the topic since. For as long as I've been alive he's been a family friend, always around. He was kind of like an older brother to me, we were partners in crime. Wich was why I was so confused as to why my father would veto the outfit.

"Don't you have another bathing suit?" He asked

"No, dad," I began,"I outgrew them all last month." I finished dryly.

"Edward, there's seriously nothing wrong with the bathing suit. And honestly I don't know how the bikini can be too revealing. It's covering major areas and if anything she can put a shirt over it."My mother pressed further.

A variety of emotions played across my dad's face.

"Alright dear. I'm trusting your judgement," he said, caving in."Yes!" I said, jumping up in the air, five feet off the ground and twirled.

I came back down and gave my father a hug,"thanks daddy, you won't regret this." I squeaked.

Maybe I was acting a little 'too' excited. "You're welcome sweet heart," he smiled,"now hurry up, he's on his way over." He said, referring to Jacob.

"Alright," with little effort I bolted through the door, and kicked off the porch, sending me several feet in the air before I came back down some yards away from the front door. I then took off running towards our cottage.

The cottage was located behind the Cullen house. It used to be rundown. But Nanna Esmé and Aunt Alice had fixed it up as a birthday present for my mom.

I zipped down the little path. And there was Our Home.

There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light...Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. There was a little path of stones amethyst that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

I realised that I was going to miss our cottage after the move. I had grew up in this cottage.

Once I found my set of keys to the door I quickly opened up the door, and headed for my room down the hallway. Only my room was downstairs, and although you couldn't tell from the outside, the cottage was two-story. The whole second floor made up my parents room.

I went to my room door, I could smell all the vanilla perfume that I usually wore. The bottle would probably last me a long time. Because being vampires, one spray, and everyone be able to smell it, hundreds of feet away. Maybe even miles. No one has ever tried the mile thing.

My room door bore my name in bright pink letters made of foam. I entered my room and headed straight for my walk-in closet. I quickly sifted through all the clothes and shoes that were labeled by seasons and designers, and also age. Aunt Alice was very organized. And she and Aunt Rosalie both kind of rubbed off on me. I had already lain out the suit on a little wooden table the night before. I grabbed the suit and headed for my bathroom, but not before grabbing some shorts and a tank top.

In the bathroom mirror I checked myself out in the bathing suit. My hair was in a long pony tail going down my back, so you'd get the full experience.I had on a mint stripe bow bikini top. In the middle of it was a little mint colored bow, and the actual top was striped black-and-white. My bikini bottom had the same black-and-white stripes, the stripes for the items were both vertical. And over those bottoms was a pair of Mint Aztec frayed denim cut off shorts. The denim light blue, and the frayed end of the shorts were mint colored. I had really adored this outfit.

I didn't know if this would be the last bathing suit that I'd wear for a long time, because my parents still hadn't told me where we were moving. And for all I knew, the place could have weather even worse than Forks, which could mean even colder summers. Yikes!

I pulled a plain white shirt over my bikini top, to maybe help ease my Dad's mind. And then I slipped on a pair of white sandals.

I headed back outside and rushed to go meet my parents at the Cullen house...

**Jacob's Pov:**

Speeding down the highway was always fun, especially when you had a sick motorcycle to ride on. I was speeding, I was sure of it. But I didn't care. I loved hearing the engine pur, and remembering that I had just oiled up the engine the other day only made it better. Darting in and out through the cars I only had one thing on my mind, getting to Nessie. Okay, I admit, I probably wouldn't need to be speeding if I had woke up on time. But my after a long tiring day of running with the pack yesterday, I had been utterly exhausted, and it didn't help that my favorite movie of all time was on last night also.

Today was probably going to be the last time that me and Nessie would hangout for a little while.

When Bella and Edward had told me that they were moving, my heart stopped, for a few seconds, and I had been scared that it wouldn't start back up again. But it did. And when they saw the look on my face they quickly added that I would be able to visit Nessie anytime I wanted, and that they would pay for flights and everything. But I'd have to wait a month so they could get settled in as a family before I could start the visits. And even though, there were a lot of things that I had to say about their decisions, I could understand the move. After the graduations, the people had been getting a little curious as to where all the Cullens adopted kids had gone. And it was about to be that time for them to start school again, and a ton of other reasons why it was time for them to finally relocate. But the Cullen's usually only stayed in area's for around seven to eight years, anyway.

They only lasted this long for Charlie's benefit. The reason being that soon after Sue Clearwater and Charlie tied the knot two years ago, Sue gave birth to a baby boy named Dalton. So now not only did Bella have a father she was leaving behind, she also had a baby brother who had a good chance of going wolf one day due to Sue being descended from both Black and Uley Quileute wolf lines.

Although Seth Clearwater was thrilled, but...Leah Clearwater,his sister, wasn't as ecstatic about the news of both the marriage and the baby. Double whammy.

She didn't like the fact the she now had a _'bloodsucker' _for a step-sister.

All that was a can of worms that I didn't want to open now.

Anyways, of course I would miss Nessie a lot. But I was only the family friend, and it would be a little odd for me to be moving with them. Especially when Nessie didn't even know that she was my Imprint. If it was up to me, I would've been told her. But her parents wanted her to live life freely for just a couple more years. Her childhood had been relatively short in the first place. So I could understand that completely. But I still felt bad about keeping this secret from her, I felt though as if in a way, I was betraying her trust. But this was no time to dwell on those thoughts at the moment.

I turned onto the exit that would put me in the area of the Cullen House. I turned sharply around a corner and immediately I could smell that lovely vanilla scented perfume that Nessie was always wearing, but in my opinion she didn't need it. Her natural scent was pleasant enough for me. But I wouldn't tell her that, not anytime soon at least. But her scent told me that she was getting closer and closer each second. I had also been able to pick up Bella and Edward's scent too. But for some reason their's wasn't as strong to my senses as Nessie's. Maybe it was an imprint thing or something.

I came to the entrance and entered. I drove up slowly to the house, the gravel and rocks crunching under the wheel of my bike. I didn't know why but ever since I was a kid I always liked hearing the crunching sounds of gravel. I stoped a couple of yards from the front porch. I lifted my leg from up over my bike and slid off of it. I took off my helmet and shook my hair to free it of the little sweat that it had collected under the heat and pressure of the helmet. I placed the helmet on the seat. I jogged up the stairs and onto the porch and I rung the door bell. The door bell was just a formality because I knew that whoever was home would be able to have heard me coming at the entrance into the property.

It wasn't even seconds later when the door came flying open, and there stood Nessie. I sized her up and quickly regretted it because she looked really cute in that bathing suit. But I quickly disposed of the thought because I knew that Edward and Bella, but more importantly Edward, wouldn't be far behind. I didn't want Edward to read my mind and get upset. Me and his friendship was okay, but when it came to Nessie...Things got more than a little awkward for the both of us. But at least me and him weren't enemies anymore. So all I could think was, Progress.

"Hey Jacob," she greeted me enthusiastically, a delicate little smile on her face.

"Hey Nessie," I said looking down at her.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head," Yeah, but wait for my parents. They're coming." She said sounding a little bit annoyed.

I could hear the foot steps descending down the staircase in the house. And in a few seconds Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway as Nessie stepped onto the porch deck to give them room.

"How are you, Jake" Bella asked first.

"I'm alright, Bells. And what's with the 'how are you'?" I asked her,"you sound like an old fart." I let out.

She chuckled,"Edward's rubbing off on me, I guess. But after years of knowing him, you would've thought that it would have happened earlier." She said nudging him in the side, the poke made Edward take his eyes off me which, by the way, I hadn't noticed were on me till just then.

"It's just the way I was raised, I suppose, _Love_."

On my arm I felt Nessie gingerly touch my forearm, and before my eyes the word _'awkward' _flashed before disappearing a second later. I quickly put my hand to my mouth to stifle a laugh. Bella noticed it and asked me what was that and I played it off as a cough. But the look in Edwards eyes told me that he knew what had just happened. I then remembered that he didn't need physical contact to see Nessie's gift. His mind reading powers gave him that advantage.

What doesn't he get about private conversations? So I quickly pictured a cow giving birth.

I watched as Edward "coughed' also.

Bella looked at him quickly,"you couldn't possibly be _coughing, _could you?" She asked him.

Edward looked at her softly,"Jacob has a very...Active imagination, _Love."_ Was all he answered back with.

Bella glanced from me to Edward but still looked lost, but she appeared to nod with an 'We'll talk about this later' expression on her face.

"Okay,you guys can go ahead. But remember Jacob, her curfew is still eleven o' clock tonight. Nothing changes. You got that?" Edward spoke.

I nodded my head,"Yes, Sir." I answered.

Bella just shook her head,"anyways, you two have fun. And be safe! If I find out that my baby has been captured by a gang of gangsters you'll be sorry Jake." I didn't know if Bella was serious or not, but I planned to heed her words. Besides there was no need to ask me to protect Nessie. I would always do that.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Nessie called off as we walked down the steps and to my bike, after waving to her, Edward and Bella headed back inside. Renesmee and I headed to my bike.

"You ready to have some fun?" I asked her as I lifted the seat of my bike to get her a helmet from under the little storage compartment.

"I really am," she said excitedly,"we haven't hung out all week." She said.

Now that she mentioned it, I've been really miserable all week. I'd had some important pack business to take care of. It had kept me away from her all week.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Nessie, It's just that we have a lot of things going on with the pack. Same old, same old." I said.

I saw her smile,"It's okay Jacob, you can make it up to me today. By being awesome." She giggled.

I shrugged,"Well I'll certainly try...But you know I can't make a promise. Awesome-ness doesn't just happen everyday you know."

I looked over to Renesmee,"Let's Go," she said her arms folded across her chest with a smirk on her face."Then hop on," I said tossing her the helmet.

Later, I pulled into the parking lot of the beach. Nessie, who had been holding on to my waist from behind me, quickly got off the bike. Almost flying a yard back. I watched her, she took off her helmet, I watched her bronze ringlets fall down onto her shoulder in a pony tail, for some reason her face was red.

I found it so cool that her face could even do that. I took the key out of the ignition and got off my bike. I put both me and Nessie's helmets under the seat. I then took out some beach towels from under seat, a green bag which contained; two chilled water bottles, and two sandwiches in a plastic container. The food was for me. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't being inconsiderate or anything, but Nessie doesn't really like human food. But she doesn't hate the taste as much as full vampires did. And even though she can eat it, she'd rather drink animal blood. But she would eat some types of meat...Well mostly all meat. Anything else was an absolute not.

"Come on, Nessie." I called her.

We walked down to the beach. It was a pretty nice view. The sand was white and clean. The green seawater even sparkled, but it was a lot of humans down on this end of the beach. So me and Nessie walked down to the other end of the beach that was deserted except for a few seagulls. Once we found a nice place to sit that was a good distance from the water. I kicked off my sandals and felt the sensation of sand between my toes, the ground was a little wet where I was standing, so the sand was cool and moist. I quickly pulled my shirt off and over my head, I felt the breeze hit my russet skin and I looked back to see Renesmee just staring at me.

"Got a staring problem?" I joked. All she did was blush, awe, she was cute. The wind picked up her hair behind her, and the sunlight hit her bronze hair just right giving her the illusion of a little halo around her head. Beautiful, I thought.

Renesmee took off her white t-shirt and I gulped, I was going to respect her and so I turned away, and recited the pledge of allegiance over and over in my head.

A minute later, I heard her coming up behind me, she touched my bicep lightly and I turned around and looked at her,"Want to have a swimming race?"She asked, a devilish grin building up on her face. I gave her the look and she knew I was down. It was a never ending power struggle between us, and only one person could emerge victorious.

"Ready? Set? Go!" And we took off flying into the water.

**Several Races and Re-matches Later**

"You won by a fingernail," I explained to Nessie,"and besides you have an unfair advantage, Vampires are the best swimmers." I pointed out.

Nessie wasn't the childish type, but she was competitive, so I wasn't surprised to see her blowing me a raspberry,"you are jut a sore loser! And besides, I'm only half. I'm not as strong, or fast as a full Vampire," She said smiling,"the rest is pure undeniable human strength." Nessie added.

" So what can you say now?"

I rolled my eyes."Okay it's a tie then."

"That's what I thought!" Nessie whispered

"What did you say?" I asked

"Oh, nothing,"

After the race we had come back to the beach towels we had lain out and started chatting about random stuff. But after an hour of talking to each other, and goofing around, we still had to address the elephant in the room."So, how you feeling?" I asked her. She looked up, a little confused,"about what?"

"The move, silly girl."

"Oh, that! Jacob, I'm conflicted." She made the cutest little pouty face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she threw her hands up in the air."I'll be able to have a life outside of the house, now that my age progression wasn't as noticeable anymore. I'll be able to go to high school, and graduate. Maybe I could even make some friends along the way." She said with a half smile.

"So what's the problem?" I asked, hoping I knew what it was.

She looked up at me, so much shorter than me. And it looked to me as though even if she still is aging and growing she won't ever be just a few inches shorter than me.

"The problem is that I don't want to leave. I didn't get the chance to meet anyone. I feel like a stranger in my own home. I'll miss hanging out on the Res though. I'll miss Grandpa Charlie and I'll miss...You." At those words my heart skipped a beat, it became light, and I was filled with joy at the thought that I was important to her.

"Wow, Nessie, I...I don't know what to say." I blurted. But then I saw her face and knew I needed to somehow help her feel better.

"Hey, Hey listen Listen." I said cupping her delicate face and bringing her head up to meet me.

"Every little thing is going to be all right." I said to her. I then took her hand and pointed to the bracelet that she has worn since I gave it to her years ago. It was Quileute equivalent to a promise ring."That bracelet, the one that you're wearing. Do you know why I gave it to you?"

She looked at it for a second,"because you're a nice guy?" she tried.

"Yes," I answered back smiling a little,"But not only that. I gave it to you because I wanted to make you a promise. A promise that I would stand by you, as a friend. To be whatever you needed me to be. I'll be with you, wherever you go." I began to put my arms around her. Wrapping her into a tight hug.

"And when I promise something, I _**never ever **_break that promise." I said, whispering the last sentence into her hair.

I lifted up her face again,"do you understand me? Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do you?"

She looked at me, tears streaming down her face,"Yes, Jacob Black. I believe I do."

And we kept staring into each other's eyes. I could've stopped the world and melted into her chocolate-brown eyes. And for that moment in time everything seemed perfect. I felt like I could've stared into her eyes for an eternity. Not even when Bella was a human could her eyes do me like my Nessie's did. I could hear Renesmee's heart hammering in her chest. Faster than anyone's heart has ever beaten before. I reached for her hand unconsciously and she slid her soft slender hand into mine, I could've sworn I felt a spark. a perfect fit, I'd suppose. And in that moment . The moment our lips touched I felt electricity pass between us, a delicious shiver racked down my spine. And she didn't pull back. The kiss started off slow and sweet, we were both entering something like uncharted territory. But we quickly found our groove. We had tuned into each other's frequency level. And for the life of me as much as I knew that I should have stopped the kiss, I couldn't. I knew that I had never felt that close to anyone in my entire life. Nessie was my undoing, and I welcomed it with open arms.

She leaned back onto the ground and pulled me on top of her as we deepened the kiss, we broke past barrier between each other ,and by then I didn't even know where my tongue was exactly, but I knew it was happy. The longer the kiss went on the more I felt I needed, but it wasn't long before I came up for a breath of air before plunging right back into the kiss. It was that addicting to me. She whimpered a little as I crushed my mouth back onto hers and I my heart felt as if it would burst with excitement at this new thing that was currently taking place. Our tongues, intertwined searching each other's mouths with want and need, battled in a never ending struggle. The insatiable game was far too appealing and always had a different outcome each time we played it. I could feel Nessie smiling against my lip and knew that she was having fun also. I didn't know when the kiss would end, and I didn't want it to. But after awhile, it did. It ended the way it began, slow and sweet.

I got up from on top of her, and she quickly sat up. I immediately felt terrible. I mean although now we were close in age, Nessie and I, Edward and Bella still hadn't given me the greenlight to make Nessie and I's friendship more than what it was. I was two years too soon. And now I had probably just screwed up all their plans. I was stupid! I was so angry at myself at that moment. I couldn't have waited. I just had to be so greedy and, and...

"I'm sorry Nessie," I said Instantly, I couldn't even look up at her to see the look on her face.

"Jacob-" She began but I interrupted before she could start yelling at me for being a horn dog and trying to take advantage of her, although I probably deserved it.

But I knew if I heard her say those words to me that I would've been about ready to kill myself.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I said again."It was a mistake, I swear. I never should've done that. That was so stupid!" I heard her gasp.

I looked to her confused before I saw the hurt look on her face,"No, No! Bab- I mean Nessie. I didn't me-." I fumbled before she cut me off.

"I know what you meant Jacob, I know exactly." She spat with venom and hurt in her voice. Emotion making her almost choke on the words,"I'm going home." She said before getting up in a whir, up off the ground. She then grabbed her stuff from off the ground.

I could hear her heart stuttering.

"Don't worry about giving me a ride, you jerk." She said before running off.

I got up to go after her and apologise, but she was too fast for me, as I was in human form. I would've phased right then and there but I knew that I couldn't do it on a beach, people probably wouldn't have noticed Nessie but I'm sure they would notice a big wolf running along the beach.

"Nessie!" I yelled after her multiple times, but she didn't turn back as she ghosted down the beach with inhuman spd.

I began to run after her, knowing that as fast as I was I still wouldn't be able to catch up. She quickly ran into some greenery, being hid from line of vision.

"NESS!"I called one more time before reluctantly giving up.

I sighed and did the only thing I could do, I'd make sure she'd have a ride home. I doubt she would run all the way home even though she could.

Besides I knew who'd she call anyway. I took out my phone and dialed the number carefully, thinking about whatever I was going to say that was going to help make this day not sound as terrible as it ended up being towards the end.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up,"Hey Jacob what's the problem?"

**A/N: Want more After Glow? Check out my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Hard To Forget)

_** Renesmee's Pov:**_

Ch.3 Hard To Forget

By FreshQWrites

Lying here on my bed as anger flooded through me I tried to push my thoughts away from what had happened on the beach earlier with Jacob.

But as much as I tried, the thoughts wouldn't go away. They were causing me a great amount of stress. But it seems that no matter how hard I tried, Jacob always managed to penetrate the invisible forces that I thought were strong enough to withstand foreign intrusions.

But the fortress that was my mind wasn't as invincible as I had originally perceived. My mind would always wonder back to the magic of that fateful afternoon. The way he held me in his warm embrace, the undeniable spark that I felt when our lips met.

The kiss, unexpected yet greatly welcomed.

Reliving the magic of the kiss of course has its consequences, because after reliving it I would inevitably remember what quickly followed soon after. I could remember it all too well…

I remember the obvious disgust on my Jacob's face, mixed with a look of regret. _What did I do wrong?_ I asked myself. _Why was he looking at me like that?_

I quickly flew off the ground with a whir and I quickly stood erect. Tears threatened to pour, as the rejection began to build up within me, but I held them back as he quickly stood up also. His huge frame towered over me. Jacob began to speak. Each word tore into me like a knife straight to the heart. _Why was he doing this to me?_ I wondered. I was afraid to voice my thoughts.

He continued talking about what a huge mistake he had made and how stupid that was. I couldn't help but hear the repulsion that I had obviously caused him. But yet, he was still going on, and the raged contorted my face into a mask of hurt that he quickly saw.

"No, No! Bab- I mean Nessie. I didn't me-." He fumbled, but I immediately cut him off. "I know what you meant Jacob, I know exactly." I heard the words come from a stranger's voice that I no longer recognized. I then mumbled something else that I was pretty sure resembled the English language.

I scooped down to gather up all my things off the fine powder which was the beach sand. As soon as all my items were accounted for I took off in a movement that took me all of sixteenth of a second to make.

I felt my feet, lightly pounding against the sand as shot away from Jacob like a bolt. Speeding away, I heard Jacob calling after me. But his voice soon faded in the background of everything as I put more distance between us.

I quickly located the nearby greenery and ran through it. This way I could reach the parking lot sooner without anyone seeing me go at a rather…Unhuman pace.

Speeding through the trees I jumped over and under protruding vines and roots.

Running through the trees, I couldn't help but notice the whisper of birds preening their feathers in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of a nearby tree.

I ran faster and faster, the feeling was quite freeing and exhilarating, every step I took put more distance between me and Jacob. But soon the edge of the trees that connected to the parking lot appeared in my line of vision, and so I quickly flipped to a stop.

I straightened my frame and calmly walked out of the vegetation. My legs quickly carried me to the nearest light brown wooden bench. I took a seat and looked up to the sky.

The sky had become a dull gray, shrouded in clouds. A chilly wind had began to pick up. It was amazing how fast the weather seemed to change here. Either way, there would definitely be a down pour of rain tonight.

I took out my phone and dialed my mom's number in quickly, my heart began beating even more rapidly. Thundering in my chest to break free. When she answered I removed every trace of hurt from my voice, and then I asked her to come and pick me up. She agreed to do it easily, she didn't even bother to ask why Jacob wasn't bringing me home like we had planned.

I brought my hand up to my face and immediately noticed that the piece of wood that I'd been clenching on to, fell right onto the ground. I sighed heavily.

I scanned the parking lot, my eyes taking in everything at once. There were only five vehicles left from the massively cramped parking lot of earlier. One of the vehicles was Jacob's motorcycle, he still hadn't come to get it. I wonder what he was waiting for.

_Probably for you to leave_, I thought.

A purring engine was suddenly audible as it zoomed down the street ten minutes later, it's direction was clear. I knew little of cars, but I could sure tell the difference between the purs of my mother's Ferrari from the other more subtle roars of the engine's of the townsfolk.

Wow, that was quick. Our home was nowhere near the La Push beach. So how come my mother had gotten here so fast? It was almost like she was already in the area, or at least already headed my direction before I had called her.

The red car began to slow down as it neared the parking lots entrance, it glided smoothly over the pavement and stopped in front of me.

My eyes didn't need to tell me that through the tinted windows my mothers eyes were scanning my face over and over. Analyzing every little detail.

I heard my mother inhale sharply from outside the car and with a swift movement she was in front of me upholding me as I held onto her and sobbed...

_Why do I feel so terrible inside? _I asked myself. I wasn't one to be gut wrenchingly emotional, I got over things rather quickly. It's was as if my pain was coming from some place deep within that I hadn't even acknowledged til now.

My mother released me from the hug,"He called me." She stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you baby, I really am." My mother whispered softly as she watched my face. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand,"I'm sorry too."

Somehow during the car ride home my mother had been able to comfort me, wich was strange because I hadn't thought that the pain I was feeling would be able to let up, even the slightest bit.

Her words had been comforting, and I had wished for them to be enough. But they weren't.

When we pulled up onto the property I immediately ran out the car before my mom could even get to the garage.

I sped down the cobble stone path that led to the cottage and burst through the door in record time. I headed straight for my room and promptly buried my still damp body into the covers of my bed.

The sobs that I let out now were the most painful one's I'd ever had to endure in my life. Never, had I ever cried this hard.

I felt a scream coming on and I stuffed my mouth with the cover to muffle the noises. It was all just too much. I began to despise myself for letting him have this type of control over me, it was all so overwhelmingly powerful.

_What is going on with me? When did I ever began to care this much? It's just Jacob!_ My thoughts wera all a huge jumble, and I couldn't even process things logically anymore.

My loud cries eventually turned into a soft whimper and right before I faded into unconsciousness I felt my mother slide into my bed beside me. And I was able to get through the night.

That night I dreamed of the episode on the beach, each dream eneded with the look on Jacob's face, the dissapointment clear in his expression...

When I awoke the next morning I knew immediately that my mother was gone, and upstairs I could hear soft angry whispers. It was my parents, I was curious as to what they were talking about. So I stayed sill so neither one of them would hear me and notice I was awake.

"_He's a dead man_!" I heard my father whisper roughly. "I just can't believe that the _dog _allowed things to escalate like that. He blatantly disobeyed our wishes."

Two types of venom could be heard in my dad's voice. I could hear him pacing back and forth across their bedroom floor.

"Please, calm down Edward." My mother tried,"We don't even know exactly what happened." She added.

My father gasped,"What do you mean? She's been dreaming about it _all _night!" They had been watching in on my dreams?

"Understandable, but we still don't have his side. We can't just assume things, I don't think Jacob would intentionally jeopardize everything we had planned." My mom told him as she walked over to him.

"No, it doesn't matter. I trusted him and he completely turned around and did the opposite, he's opened up Pandora's box onto us." He retorted

My father then sighed."And now it seems that only me and you are going to have to put the demons back in. There's also no hope at the bottom of this box either, none."

"And you say I'm the melodramatic one." My mother sighed as well.

"I'm just really worried about how this is going to effect her, there's not really a parenting guide for this type of situation, _Love_" He said softly.

My parents conversation continued but I only half listened. I was focused on what my dad had meant by saying Jacob had blatantly disobeyed their wishes. Had my parents assumed that something had been going on between and Jacob and wanted him to put a stop to it?

I mean what else could it have been besides just that?

I was suddenly thrust out of my thoughts when I heard the word. And everything I had thought up until now seemed to make absolutely no sense what so ever. I felt a pit in my stomach began to form. That word that I heard, I had now associated it with vile feelings. Of course why hadn't I not realized it sooner? That one word that tore me down.

_Imprint._

Of course.

**A/N: The first half of the chapter was basically Nessie reliving the events.**

** Want more After Glow? **** Check out my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Antics of A Dad)

**_A/N:_ Hey guys! Long time no see! Lol, but sorry about the long wait, it's just that something was wrong with my laptop. But everything is ok now, but a good thing has happened, because of the hiatus, I've had a lot of time to go over the storyline and I have a lot of new great ideas that I can't wait to execute within the story. So keep on reading, we have a lot of good things ahead of us in the future and I am truly excited. So stick with me, ok?**

_**Stay Breezy Loves!**_

_**Renesmee's Pov:**_

**Ch.4 The Antics of A Dad**

**By. FreshQWrites**

When last we left off...

How had I been so stupid? Imprint! I had completely forgotten that Jacob had an imprint. And for someone with a photographic memory forgetting something was not that easy to do. I guess that in the back of my mind my subconscious had selfishly kept this from me. I began to feel angry towards myself at the thought of what I had done.

I understood that technically Jacob and his imprint weren't together, but you would think that when you knew who your soul mate was, that you wouldn't want to be with anyone else but them. At least that's how I saw it.

So then why did he do 'that thing' yesterday? What would compel someone to act that way? How much was I in the wrong myself? Either way, I was now upset with Jacob and myself. Probably at myself more than anything.

I just can't believe that everything is changing for the worse. Nothing good can come from what happened last night. Especially if it were to be repeated. Over and over again. Oh my.

_What's wrong with me_? I thought._Why was I thinking about me and Jacob like that again_?

It's like all of a sudden my image of him had changed. Almost as if I've been seeing him through the fog this whole time. His kiss had awoken something in me. And now the fog has lifted and at last I see the light. His light. Shining so brightly, radiating warmth.

Like the Sun.

My Sun.

No. I have to stop myself now! I rolled out of bed, surprisingly slower than the usual pace to wich I'm accustomed to. The moment my feet hit the floor my parents talking died down instantly.

I walked over to my mahogany dresser and pulled out an outfit. I closed my dresser again and sighed. I shuffled my feet over the soft white carpet of my bedroom. I then headed for the bathroom.

The moment I opened the room door I saw my father, his expression pained while examining mine. "Good morning Renesmee." He said to me softly. "Good morning Dad." I groaned.

He eyed me wearily,"How are you feeling today?" He asked me politely.

I didn't bother to think about they're conversation from earlier. Jacob had taught me how to keep certain things from my dad. Like that time we went cliff diving last month.

"As good as can be expected I guess." I answered somewhat honestly.

"Mom told me about what happened." He began

I rolled my eyes,"Of course she did."

"I wish I had been there for you kiddo." He responded.

"But if you had been there you probably would have gone crazy on him."

"Perhaps so." He considered.

He hesitated before his next sentence. "You know me and your mother love you, right?"

"Of course dad. How could I not? You two prove it to me everyday with your actions." I assured him.

"Just checking. Well anyways, I'll leave you to your shower, I am aware of how you need your 'human minutes'" He joked softly.

"Hardy har har." I deadpanned as I made my way to the bathroom.

I opened the door, stepped inside, and then closed it behind me.

I kept the lights off as I drew a bath and then stripped down. I placed my foot inside the bath. Hopefully the water would be hot enough for me to fully relax.

Due to my high body temperature, finding that right amount of heat was sometimes a challenge.

For the first few minutes I just lied there breathing in a slow and even pace. Trying to somehow meditate as I let myself sink inside the overly large bathtub. It could have been a minni swimming pool for kids.

The bubbles and heat sort of released the tension out my it away from me as I lay there soaking. It was awhile before I actually started scrubbing. I scrubbed hard, the sea water had dried up on my body last night.

It was kind of gross when you thought about it. I would definitely be getting my bed sheets changed.

Later, once out of the bathroom, I made my way to kitchen as I followed the smell of fresh cooked sausages that lingered through the house.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen I wasn't surprised to see my mother working away." Good morning, Honey." She said. "Hey mom."

"Go on ahead and take a seat, I'm almost done with your breakfast and after you're finished then maybe me, you, and your father will go hunting later on, before we meet with Alice to go shopping?" She suggested.

"Sure mom, sounds good I guess." I answered. She sighed as she moved over the stove. She then turned around to me and set down a plate stacked with sausages in front of me.

It wasn't long before I had gotten through two whole plates of sausages before I finally felt full. When I finished I placed my plates into the dishwater and left out.

It was only minutes later and we were all ready. We headed outside and started the hunt on trail right behind the cottage. We ran miles into the forest until I could catch a fresh scent of elk anywhere. My parents ran only slightly ahead of me so as not to leave me behind, I wasn't nearly as fast as they were.

I passed them and they let me take on the elk while they found their own.

Once I had successfully captured and drained the small animal who was no match for me, I was already onto the next. Somehow the elks were not as satisfying as they had once been.

I'd been noticing for months now how theses small animals were not as filling as they once were. Maybe it's time I take on some bigger animals...Possibly some carnivores instead of the light herbivores. Yeah, I was sure that would make all the difference.

My throat ached just thinking about it.

"Don't even think about it." My father chided as he came to my side."That's too dangerous." He said sternly.

"What's too dangerous?" My mom asked as she came up on my other side as we continued speeding through the forest.

"Renesmee believes that it's time she moves her appetite up on the food chain." My father told her.

"Oh really?" She looked at me with a strange expression on her face.

"Like mother, like daughter." My father whispered."What is that supposed to mean?" Me and my mom asked at the same time.

"Nothing, Nothing."My dad said slyly.

"It doesn't matter, you two. It was just a silly thought." I said. I had already become convinced that the conversation was over, and that it had not ended in my favor.

"Silly thoughts lead to reckless, dangerous actions." My dad added. "You could be hurt challenging a carnivore."

"But I'm not human. I'm nowhere near that fragile." I countered.

"Understandable, but you're not exactly indestructible." He said.

"That's what I keep getting reminded off." I whispered.

"I say we give it another year." My mom intervened. "You get stronger every year it seems. Maybe then you'll be ready." She finished.

"Maybe..."

When we returned back from the quick hunt, me and mom quickly switched clothes and headed right back outside to the Cullen house.

There, on the porch, Aunt Alice awaited. Both of her hands were on her hip as she impatiently tapped her feet and shook her head as we approached.

"Late again." She said her high voice rang with annoyance."We were busy-"

Aunt Alice cut my mom off.

"Oh I know what you were doing. I _saw you_ right before it happened, I know." She began.

"But no one asked you to go hunting at the last minute. This throws us completely off schedule!" She growled as she jumped of the porch right in font of us with as silent thud.

"You two are very fortunate I love you, because fashion waits for no one!"

My mother and I shared a laugh.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes,"Anyways, come on you two. The car is already out of the garage," she said gesturing towards the shiny yellow Porsche in the driveway.

I turned to Aunt Alice,"can I drive?"

She shrugged."Sure"

"No way."

"Come on mom!" I said as we made our way to the car.

"Underage much?" She asked me.

"I don't know if that applies to me but...Oh I give up." I huffed as I saw her face set with indifference.

"Party Attire shopping, here we go!" Aunt Alice chimed.

My mom groaned,"I hadn't thought about that until now."

To my surprise I had a pretty good time shopping with my mom and Alice. Somehow I'd been able to push Jacob in the back of my mind.

The constant throbbing of pain that he'd left was not as intense as it had once been. We hit up a lot of stores and mall in Port Angeles, and even my mom seemed slightly interested in the little outing.

By the time we exited our last store we had a lot more stuff than party attire.

We'd been shopping because Aunt Alice was throwing a going away party, she figured that way we'd all leave Forks in style,or something like that. A ton of people had been invited to the party. And I was allowed to attend under the guise that I was a newly adopted member of the family.

All the people that were in on the secret knew what they needed to know so as to hold off any confusions at the actual party.

And by the way Aunt Alice had described the party set up, she'd been completely stoked for it. But now I wasn't as excited, seeing as how Jacob had been invited.

I had asked Alice to uninvite him, but she gave me some lame excuse about good party etiquette.

All I could think of was how akward the party would be now. I wasn't about to let that stop me from having a good time.

Nope, not one bit.

"Where to next?" I asked my mom and Alice.

"Well, we'll be heading over to your grandpa Charlie's." Aunt Alice said without looking up from her IPhone.

"Oh, cool. Sounds fun. I haven't seen him in weeks!" I said excitedly.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." My mom said.

"Is Dalton there?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah." She smiled. Mom had been excited when she heard that Sue would be giving her a brother. I didn't know how she would feel about it, but she was stoked, and so was I. Although it's kind of funny for my Uncle to be a baby.

"How old is he now?" Aunt Alice asked my mom.

"About a year and some months." She answered.

Later, the three of us found ourselves in Aunt Alice's Porsche again as we headed back up to Forks. On the way to Charlie's house we stopped for some coffee and donuts for him and Sue. When we pulled up into Grandpa Charlie's driveway I noticed that Sue's car wasn't there.

After the wedding Sue had moved into Charlie's house. I wondered if the reason Charlie didn't move into Sue's home was because of the fact that it was the house that Sue and Harry Clearwater had shared together as a married couple, and it was also where Harry had his heart attack.

I was out of the car first and already on the porch when I heard the soft cries of a baby. Grandpa Charlie was probably torturing his little son.

I took out my key and walked right into the house."Grandpa?" I called.

"Is that you Nessie?" He called back.

"Sure is." I said as I came into the house further to see him standing in the living room trying to bounce his crying son off his shoulders and rock him at the same time in a very awkward movement. It was so hilarious that I laughed.

Charlie looked at me with an exasperated look on his face,"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I shrugged.

I could hear my mom and Aunt Alice coming up the steps. I stepped out of their way so that Charlie could see them.

"Bella, Alice. It's good to see you two. It's like you never leave that big house of yours. Probably why everyone on that property is so pale. And now you're moving? I feel like I never see y'all." He said in one breath, still trying to bounce Dalton.

I held my arms out to towards the baby and Grandpa Charlie understood. He gingerly handed the baby over to me, placing the warm bundle in my arms.

"Oh,come on Dad! You're making me feel bad!" My mom groaned.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" He said.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation as I stared at my little baby uncle. He was a large baby with lightly tanned skin, big brown eyes and curly black hair. I tickled his stomach and his eyes immediately lit up, a smile spilled onto his face showing off his cute dimples as he giggled.

I then kissed the top of his head and began to slowly rock him gently, back and forth. Due to having amazing accuracy, each time I rocked Dalton was even and timed perfectly, compared to the clumsy way Charlie had been rocking him earlier.

Dalton eyes began to flutter as he drifted off to sleep a minute later.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed. I looked up at him and quieted him.

"Sorry." Charlie whispered more quietly. "It's just that I've been trying to get him to stop crying all day. And you've managed to do it within a few short minutes." Charlie explained. "You're a real natural, kid" he added.

I blushed,"Oh...well uh...thanks Grandpa. But it was anything to spectacular, jsut simple slow rocks...Not...Well not any of things you were just doing." I said emmbarassed.

I felt bad for Charlie, this was his second chance at being able to raise his kid and he couldn't even help him fall asleep.

Charlie laughed." Well I'll try to remeber that next time, sweetheart."

"Where is Seth?" My mom asked suddenly.

"Out with a group of friends, probably out on the Res. He visits a lot down there since he no longer lives there.

His mom and I told him that if he wanted he could stay with Leah in there old house. But he insisted that we all needed to live together as a family, at least for a year." Chsrlie said.

"He's sure made my job of getting to know him as a person a lot more easier than his sister has." Charlie shook his head. "But I know I'll crack her open someday."

"Well good luck with that." Alice put in. "You just might have your work cut out for you, because if Esme can't get through to that girl than I don't know what will."

Me and my mom nodded in agreement. They continued on their conversation as I sat down on the sofa with Dalton still snuggled up in my arms.

I pushed the blanket from of his hands and touched my fingers to his, I then began streaming images into his subconscious, an attempt to persuade happy thoughts to form in his dreams.

I visualized shapes and colors for him, and swirling images of his mom and dad.

Before I knew it, time had passed. With my hyper awareness I knew immediately that I had spent ten minutes flooding images through his mind. I looked up and saw that everyone had made there way to the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and saw them all sitting around the table. "Grandpa, where is his crib?" I asked

"Upstairs in my room." He said."Sue insists the little booger sleeps with us." He added without even turning his head.

"Okay."

I exited the kitchen and went up the stairs. I walked down the hallway past my mom's old room. I then located Charlie's room and walked inside. Immediately my eyes sighted the crib and I was standing before it in an instant. Dalton stirred a little in my arms. Oops.

_I gotta work on that_, I thought to myself. I hadn't meant to run, it was simply a natural instinct and I had acted on impulse.

I gently set little Dalton into the crib and I kissed him lightly. I turned away from his soft snores and quickly walked out of the room and shut the door.

I made my way downstairs. As soon as I descended, mom and aunt Alice were getting up from the table.

"We'll see you next time Dad." I heard my mom say as her chair scrapped against the floor. "Bye Mr. Swan." I heard my aunt say.

I ran into the kitchen at a normal speed and ran straight into Charlie where he wrapped me up in his arms, "Bye Grandpa."

"Bye angel."

When we arrived home it was around 7:00 pm and everyone was home. We pulled up into the garage and aunt Alice shut off the engine. I got out from the car and went to the trunk, I popped it open and carried all the bags inside.

When I opened theedoor that led into the house I immediately could hear everyone in the living room.

I walked towards it, Alice and my mom behind me. I walked into the room and saw everyone seated on the couches. Aunt Alice breezed past me towards uncle Jasper, they immediately embraced. "Hello everyone!" I called out.

"Me and my mom are back from being dragged all over Port Angeles." I joked.

No laughed or even chuckled. Usually they find me hilarious!

I looked and almost everyone had worried looks on their faces.

I scanned the room and realised one person was missing.

"Where's Edward?" My mom asked before I could.

I watched everyone's faces. Uncle Emmett, or Em, was sitting with Aunt Rosalie. He was clearly having trouble hiding the fact that he was trying to hold back a laugh. Aunt Rose face looked uneasy.

My grandparents were the same while Jasper just studied my own face, like he was waiting for something. I suddenly felt a calming sensation rush over me and I almost forgot what I was doing.

I actaully began to feel tired all of a sudden, but something else made me push for more information on my father.

"Well?" I said looking around the room again.

Carlisle cleared his throat,"Well you see he went to go handle some business."

"What kind of business?" I asked curiously not catching the meaning behind his uneasiness.

Em didn't hold back his laughter this time. "The type of 'business' that has to do with a certain smelly werewolf." Aunt Rose gasped.  
"Emmett!"

"Wha-What do you mean?" I said stunned. No one said a word. It was so quite that you could hear nothingness but the world outside.

"What does he mean?" I yelled across the room. My voice thundered through the house. This was the first time I ever had to raise my voice at any one of them in my life.

"Your dad went to go confront Jacob." He burst out.

I was already running towards the front door before he finished saying the name.

**A/N: Oh snap, hell is about to rear its ugly face. Someone better hold that girl back, something tells me she's fiesty and ready to fight. Lol. ****What did you think of Bella's baby brother, ain't he cute? Also, do you think Edward is going to be naughty, or nice? Or both? Should you even get a third option of both? Who knows!? I don't! B****ut seriously...Do you? Anyways...**

**Until next my loves! Stay Breezy!**

**Want more After Glow? Check out my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5 (A Man)

**Jacob's Pov:**

**Ch. 5 A Man**

**By: FreshQWrites**

Fuck! Why is everything going to complete shit?

First, there's the incident with Ness on the beach in which I completely screwed up.

Big time.

Then, to top it all, not longer than ten minutes ago, Sam decides it's time to tell the council that he is leaving the pack, for good.

Based on tribal law, with Sam no longer serving as an Alpha of his pack, that would then make me the sole Alpha of at least twenty-two werewolves. Not only that, the Alpha also takes the position of the most senior tribe elder, basically becoming head of the Quileutes.

Twenty-_freaking-two! _Plus the responsibility of running the whole tribe.

With everyone watching me, my dad, Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, and Jared Cameron...I just couldn't handle it.

Sam had just finished his speech about not wanting to stay young forever while his wife grew older than him. Sam and Emily had finally tied the knot a year ago and they were now expecting their first child in a few more months. Everyone in the tribe was a buzz. Well...Except for Leah, I guess.

As soon as Sam had finished everyone turned their eyes on me, I felt the pressure immediately fall onto my shoulders.

I just sat there, everyone focused on me. I stared into the flames of the bonfire. The fire crackled, setting lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up into the air against the fading light of the day.

They were waiting for me to say,'Yes I accept'. But I just couldn't find the words. My mouth felt dry and I felt my heart began to race. If I said anything now, all that would come out would be word vomit.

Was I really ready for this?

No. I wasn't. Did I really have a choice? No, I didn't.

Someone cleared their throat."Aren't you going to say anything? Jacob."Sam and his voice had been beginning to annoy me.

I scoffed,"Well what am I supposed to say? Thanks for throwing all your pack members on me?" I asked cynically. Could he not see that this was a lot to throw onto someone at once?

I rose up from off the seat that I was on, "Or say thank you for handing me your troop of' 'anti-bloodsuckers'?"

"Now Jacob..." My father cautioned.

"No Dad." I said. "This ought to be addressed now, before we move on." I added.

"Don't you think Sam?" I snapped.

Sam growled, the sound rumbled deep in his throat. "Jacob, you, of all people, should know that I cannot change the opinions of those of the pack. That's one thing that even the alpha can't control. Besides it's not that they don't like the Cullens, nor is it everyone.

It's more along the lines of the Cullens make them...Edgy." He said, his voice lowering on the last word.

"And also, while we're on the topic of 'anti-bloodsuckers', what about Leah?" He said, jabbing an accusing finger at her. "She isn't exactly all snuggly with the vamps either, now is she?"

I looked over to Leah who was now glaring at Sam for pointing her out,"Well..She...Erm...She's warming up to them." I retorted defiantly, walking up to Sam.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head,"Oh sure. I'm sure she'll be toasty warm with the Cullens by the time hell freezes over."

"Alright fellas. That is enough!" Sue yelled. Sue veins were visible under the skin of her forehead. Her brown eyes looked frantically between me and Sam, clearly irritated."Now can you two please discuss this like gentlemen?"

Old Quil remained in his seat on the right side of Billy. He calmly watched the fire through his watery brown eyes that were set against frail russet skin, his dark features were a striking contrast to his hair which reminded me of a stream frosted over in winter around his neck and down the front of his shirt.

My father, Billy, sat at the head of the council circle. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned back into his wheelchair. His wrinkled face seemed to be even more wrinkled at the moment.

I then watched as Sam breathed in deeply,"Look, Jacob, I know this is all a little sudden. But you can't pretend you didn't see this coming. We all have our lives to live, you don't need to age, I do." Sam eyes were filled with a great maturity that he had acquired long ago as the first person to become a pack member.

"If being Alpha means that I am going to be held back from my family...Then I no longer want the title. Just think. What would you choose if our roles were reversed?" He asked.

I didn't really need to think. I already knew my answer,"Probably exactly what you're doing."

"Exactly. And also, I wouldn't put this on you if I wasn't completely sure that you could handle this task. And I know it all won't exactly be easy, but...Ever since we first phased we haven't been promised an easy life. In fact, quite the opposite." Sam's voice rang with truth.

"Jacob, there were never meant to be two separate packs, understand? So would you please fulfill your destiny as the rightful Alpha and reunite our brothers again?"

Try as I might, there was just no way I could argue with what Sam had told me. All of it was a hundred percent true. Whether I like it or not. I was the rightful alpha, and it was my responsibility to step up. Our brothers had been separated for five long years. Maybe it was time for the packs to work as one again...

A loud howl ripped through the air of the night sky, followed by a second one. I recognized the first one, not the second that followed. Me and Leah locked eyes.

The howl was from Embry, we could tell by the pitch.

"That was Paul. Damn them, they better not be fighting with each other again." Jared observed. "You don't suppose they're in any trouble, do you?" Billy asked.

"That was clearly the howl for intruder." Leah stated. "Someone was about to cross the treaty line." I realised. I looked at Leah who had a question in her eyes. I nodded, answering the question. Leah then stood up next to me.

"We've got to go check that out." Sam told the elders.

Me and Leah took off running, feet pounding against the ground. Sam and Jared were right behind us.

"What could that be?" I shouted, as we approached the tree line, to no one in particular.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Leah answered. I began to run faster, taking long strides that pushed me behind the tree lining.

As soon as we were in the true forest we skidded to a stop. I kicked off my shorts. With quick, practiced moves, I rolled them and tied them to the leather cord around my ankle. As I was pulling the ends tight, I started shifting. The fire trembled down my spine, throwing spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second.

The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavy paws against the matted earth and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension.

I then looked back and saw a slender gray wolf where Leah had been. _Embry, what's going on?_

_The Cullen dude is looking for you, he crossed the line and everything. I didn't know who it was at first, that's why I called you guys. _Embry thought to us.

_Which Cullen dude? _I thought back. Instantly Embry pictured him, and the image entered the heads of both me and Leah. I saw who it was and instantly recognized the person with reddish-brown hair.

My mind immediately flashed back to what happened with me and Renesmee yesterday on the beach. That's was probably the reason Edward was crossing the line with a very blatant 'I want blood', expression on his face.

And then I was conscious of an audience. I was not alone in my thoughts, obviously.

_Really Jacob?Are you serious? Apparently you just proved me right! Boys apparently can get more stupid than they already are! _Leah thought.

Leah was obviously referring to what she had seen go down between me and Ness in my head. Damn you, werewolf telepathy.

_Can it Leah,_ I ordered. I looked past her and saw that Sam and Jared were coming up behind her, in wolf form. The two wolves walked stealthily between the trees, clearly on edge of a possible danger.

I then concentrated on sending my thoughts to the bigger black wolf, Sam.

_It's not serious, Sam, it's just one of the Cullens being a retard. _I projected towards Sam. Due to us being from separate packs, I had to make a conscious effort to send Sam my thoughts.

Sam immediately sat down on his hind legs and hit a paw against the ground. My highly sensitive ears picked up the soft muted thud as a loud rumble through the earth.

_Tell him to call off his guys! _Embry thought frantically._ They look ready to rip apart the Cullen dude._

I groaned inwardly._ Can you order your guys out of the area? My pack will be able to handle it. _I thought to Sam.

Sam then turned his large head to Jared, and then back to me._ Yeah Jacob, sure, but remember to meet back with us so we can finish the meeting and you can share with us your decision on whether to join the packs._

I nodded my head. Sam then let out a loud howl that echoed through the trees. A chorus of howls followed after his. _Hurry._ He thought to me before cutting off our psychic connection.

I began running east, that's where the boundary line was at, based on our current location. I heard Leah's foot falls come up behind me. We continued running deep into the forest. The slight dew on the leaves dampened the tips of our glossy coats as we made our way through, paws pounding the earth.

_You don't suppose he wants to...Hurt you, do you? _Embry thought as we neared his location.

_I don't think so, but you never know what's going on through anyone's head...Unless of course they're in a wolf pack that's telepathically connected like us._

_If he attacks I'll be ready to-_

_No you won't!_ Seth thought loudly, he had probably just phased. _The Cullen's are our friends!_

_ Your brother is right Leah, I'm sure Edward doesn't want to attack me. _I thought to everyone.

_Whatever,_ she thought before she gained speed and flew ahead of me across the ground. I snarled at her.

_Show-off._

Ahead of her, I could see three wolves, the last three members of the Black Pack. The fist wolf I saw was a gray wolf with dark spots, my third in command after Leah, Embry. Lined up on either side of him was Seth, a sandy colored wolf. And then Quil, a chocolate-brown colored wolf.

_Listen_, I called to them,_ I'm going to go shift back and talk to him, man to man. I want you all to stay hidden just in case. Alright? _

A chorus of yelps came from the group.

I quickly phased back and was on the ground. I untied my shorts from around my legs, unbinding them from the chord. I quickly slipped them on and got up from off the ground.

I looked towards the four wolves behind me and gave them a thumbs up. I ran a few yards off before I could hear Edward.

_I'm out here in the open! _I yelled in my head, hoping that he could hear my thoughts.

The winds shifted and I could smell a sickly sweet smell filter through the air and burn my nose. The smell of vampires wasn't usually so unpleasant for me, only because I was always around the Cullens. But factoring in my recent lack of visits and my spending the whole day with the pack, the smell nauseated me slightly.

I watched as Edwards swooped down from a tree directly over me. He dropped to the ground with a muffled thump. Human ears wouldn't have picked up anything.

"You know you technically broke the treaty by crossing the line right?" He only smirked, flashing a blinding white smile.

"Yes, I am well aware of that Jacob." He said cooly.

"So do you plan to do something about it?" He asked me, his golden eyes blazed in the night that had quickly befallen the forest.

"It depends." I answered. Edward only chuckled," Alright Jacob, let's cut the nonsense out. You and I both know why I am here." He stated as he stalked towards me.

"My daughter was very hurt by what you did." He stated bitterly, as if the sentence left a bad taste in his mouth. "So tell me Jacob, why did you do it?"

I stood there frozen, I didn't know what to say."Oh come on Jacob, you know exactly what you need to say. 'I was being a neanderthall!'"Edward spat."I was being stupid and made a very reckless decision. And now my actions have caused major grief to the Cullen clan."

I'd had about enough of him,"Alright! I get it 'Eddy'! I screwed up. I know. It was stupid and I'm sorry for hurting her. I just couldn't help myself. She's my imprint. It was just a natural response to her pain."

Edward scoffed,"Yeah. Go ahead and blame it on your 'natural instincts'. You and I both know that this could all have been easily avoided had you been a responsible person and not given in to the temptation!" His voice was rising louder and louder. Almost booming through the trees.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I yelled at him, I was beginning to get furious.

If he didn't stop being an ass I might end up attacking him.

Edward sighed,"No, you aren't. We both know that attacking me would be the worst mistake you could ever make at a moment like this." Edward said.

"Would you mind to stop reading my thoughts?"I asked slightly irritated. Edward only shook his head.

"You know I don't really have much of a choice, besides those of your pack, you're the only mind I can hear." He informed me.

"By the way, could you tell Leah that I can hear both her movements and her thoughts, so it wouldn't be in her best interest to sneak up on me." He stated calmly.

"Leah cut it out!"I yelled. I heard wolfish whine in response.

Edward walked up to me. He was now standing only a few inches from me. I was taller than him, but he still managed an air of intimidation that wouldn't allow you to take his stature lightly. Sometimes I wondered if he had this because he was a vampire, or was it something he harbored in his human years.

"As for what I want you to do... I want you to tell her what you told me. It was a mistake and that you are sorry. And also that you don't want it to come between your friendship. This way she can have two more years of freedom before we all have to come clean." He finally said.

"So you want me to pretend like none of that happened?" I asked hysterically. "That's not something that can be easily forgotten."

Edward rubbed his temples."Jacob, I am doing us all a favor. This way you can see Renesmee off with a smile when we leave town."

I began to think over what he had told me. In a way, it all did make sense. Maybe this was just what I needed to do. I didn't want Ness to leave Forks with me and her on bad terms.

"Believe me Jacob. It is what you need to do." Edward added.

On instinct, I turned my head to a rustle in the leaves,"What does he need to do?" Came a voice, Ness's. I recognised. She immediately emerged out of the trees gracefuly the pale light of the luminous full moon shone down on her snowy skin.

Edward looked shocked. "What are you doing here? And how come I couldn't hear you thinking just now?" He asked, gold eyes blazing. And then his eyes lit up.

"Oh, I see, Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut. Although I suppose in hindsight I should have seen this coming." Edward finished, shaking his head.

Edward looked from me to his daughter. A smile flashed across his face.

"I'm sure Jacob can explain."

Renesmee looked upset. "Dad what exactly did you do?" She asked, her expression told me she assumed that Edward had just said some really damaging things to me.

"Nothing, I just had a talk with him to sort this mess out. And now that I have gotten what I needed to say off of my chest, I believe it's time for you and Jacob to have a little talk." Edward said. Ness's eyes flashed up to me before briefly returning back to her Dad.

I watched as Edward walked away from us, deeper into the forest. "Where are you going?" Ness called after him. He looked over his shoulder briefly at us. "Home."

With that he took off, flying into the forest.

Ness quickly turned her head to my direction, her expression clearly pained. I felt a slight pain in my heart just watching her.

"So..." She said staring down at the ground as she held her arm.

I took a deep breath and cleared my head. But that didn't stop my palms from beginning to sweat. I walked slowly walked over to Ness. Once I was directly in front of her I began the apology."I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's all my fault and I am sorry." I told her.

Ness just stood there, continuing to stare at the ground. Her bronze hair was a curtain around her eyes as she looked down.

I tried to hug her, but she didn't respond, or hug me back. She just stood there like a statue in my arms. She then slowly brought her hand to my face and images flashed through my head.

Before my eyes was a visual representation of myself. I bore a very upset look on my face. I could hear myself,"I never should've done that. That was so stupid!" Then the pictures faded away.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was upset with myself. I thought I had went to far, and I was worried about how you might think that I was being too.. I don't know, forward?" I tried to explain to her in a ramble.

"Those words were never aimed at you, just at my own stupidity. I promise." I finished. Ness moved out of my arms and looked directly into my eyes," But why did you kiss me?" She asked me hesitantly.

I shook my head."I don't know." I lied. Ness searched my face. All she found was a calm mask that hid many things.

"I guess I had gotten caught up in the moment." I assured her. I then rubbed my temples.

"I just don't won't this to come between our friendship. So, this is me, swallowing my pride. I am standing in front of you and saying I am sorry." I quickly tagged along.

Something flashed across her face that I didn't recognize before she answered.

"I don't want it to come between us either. I guess I kind of over reacted in the first place, I've only experienced stuff like that indirectly, like watching a movie or reading a book. I guess I never prepared myself for it in the real world. Can we just pretend that after you gave me that pep talk we went home?" She asked.

The question she asked didn't linger long in the air. I knew that this was a start to my 'Road to Redemption'.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to leave it all ... are we good?" I asked her.

She hesitated before she answered,"Only, if you promise me that you won't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"I promise."

"Well then we are good. actually we're better than good. We're...Great." She laughed. I laughed with her,"Thank you." And this time when I went to hug her, she hugged me back. "Let's get you home." I whispered to her.

"So, you are still coming to the party tomorrow, right?" Ness asked me from the passenger seat of my 2013 Chevy Camaro ZL1. I wanted to drive her home in my car, I rarely drive it because the motor cycle is more convenient.

"Are you kidding?" I asked her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I told her.

She look relieved. "Good, because I won't know who anyone is." She admitted. "That's not such a bad thing, some of the people who went to highschool with your mom are...Not exactly the most nicest people you'll ever meet. But she invited them anyway just to guarantee a decent turn out for the party." I explained.

"No one, who's anyone, ever misses a Cullen party." I told her in mock appraisal.

"Shut up!" She laughed, her chocolate-brown eye gleamed.

"What? It is known that your family has the money and the _'talent' _to make sure that ever party they have is a very memorable one. I'll give them that."

"Alright, Alright. Anyways, see you tomorrow Jacob, and don't forget to call me before you get there!" She said.

She then opened her door and climbed out of the car. I had stopped in front of the main entrance of the property."Bye Ness!" I called.

I then watched as she retreated beyond the gates and blended into the night.

I hit my foot onto the gas and drove back to the council meeting. While driving I took a trip down memory lane. A lot had happened since 2005 when Bella Swan had returned to Forks.

She fell in love with a vampire. I fell in love with her. I became a werewolf. Bella fell in love with me. We faced newborns and the Volturi together. Then I fell in love with Bella's daughter. And the love I have for Renesmee overshadowed my feelings that still remained in my heart for Bella.

All these experiences have changed me in ways that I probably couldn't have imagined seven years ago. With all these experiences I realized that I had grown a lot, and matured as a person.

I realised that I was no longer the long-haired awkward teen that I once was.

I was now a man.

A man who had the ability to share his strength, knowledge, and slightly limited wisdom with his brothers. A man who wasn't ashamed to say that he wasn't ready for a certain responsibility, but wasn't about to shy away from it either. A man who knew he would be able to rally his brothers with companionship, but also order them if need be. A man who knew that on a lot of levels he was equal to his brothers, but in a lot of other levels better. A man who knew that as long as he relied on the strength of himself and his brothers combined, he was invincible.

I had reached my decision. The two packs would unite once and for all.

It was now my time to reign.

**A/N: They say lots of things can happen under the light of the full moon... I wonder what the next chapter has for our little 'wolf' Jake? **

**Want more After Glow? Check out my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6 (A Howlish Full Moon Tonight)

**Jacob's Pov:**

**Ch. 6 Its's a Howlish Full Moon Tonight**

**By: FrehsQWrites**

I had just drove back to the Res from dropping off Renesmee home and I was feeling considerably less brave than I was before I left her house.

I had parked the car in the driveway sideways as I contemplated exactly what I was about to do within the next five minutes.

I would stand before the council and proclaim myself as Jacob William Black. The Alpha, and leader of the tribe.

I took my hands of the steering wheel. I looked at them, they were starting to shake. Obviously I was nervous about what I was about to do, but it was now or never. Someone would try to snatch up that Alpha position without hesitation. I would not allow the pack to be run by just anybody. So I knew only I could.

I opened the door of the car and slid out. I shut the door with a muted thud and I made my way back to the bonfire. The night air felt good as it blew cold air onto my overly heated body. I looked at the sky, there was an abnormally large full moon tonight.

So beautiful, I thought. I wondered to myself why I had not noticed the beauty of a full moon before. It was kind of funny to think I could have cared less about the moon but my pack and the packs before ours have claimed to be werewolves for centuries. But apparently we weren't really werewolves. Just shifters...That turned into gigantic wolves. Apparently real werewolves scared the mess out of the Volturi, or at least one of their founding members. I couldn't remember which one, though.

I wondered if it was possible for us to turn into other creatures. Better yet, I wondered if there were more people out in the world like us that could do what we do. Maybe we'll come across a pack of telepathically connected panther or jaguars. That might be fun. Thrilling even.

I began a slow jog over to the abandoned beach of the night. There were more than a few occasions where we had to reschedule tribal meetings because tourist were out on the beach.

Sometimes I thought it was inconvenient for us to have meetings and tribe stuff out on the beach. But none of the tribal members weren't exactly rich, neither was the Quileute government, so we couldn't build places for meetings and other stuff for the Quileute people. I was hoping that one day I'd be able to change all that. It would show to the world that the Quileutes were more than just a bunch of natives on a beach telling campfire stories.

Edward and Bella were currently helping me start an auto repair shop. We were trying to make it a national franchise of shops. We were still in the planning stages of it. I still hadn't even picked out a name for the company yet. But Edward told me I could trust him to handle all the financial business. He had Alice working me out some stocks so I could start saving up myself some money, and actually make some. This was when I fell in love with the little pixie. Within the first few weeks of opening a stock market account Alice had: shown me the very basics and helped me understand what was going on, and she had also helped me raise a very decent amount of cash to sustain a small family. And by the end of this month she expects my money to triple, five times over.

If my auto shops became a national thing I would be able to help finance all of the changes I wanted to implement to the Quileute society.

We were a people. And we needed was an equal representation in the state of Washington just like all the other areas. I could see a bright future with the Quileutes, even with a few vampires thrown in to the mix. All we needed to push forward was the right amount of cash.

I could tell I was nearing the bonfire by the faint smell of burning wood that hung in the cool crisp night air. I then picked up my pace, in the distance I could make out the faint glow of firelight that lit up the area. Someone must have added a shitload of wood because it was very bright from where I could see.

As I neared the bonfire I began to make out individual shapes. People. A lot more than there was before I left. Everyone had a small handheld lantern in their hands. From where I was, I could hear loud music blasting out into the air as the bodies all moved rhythmically to the beat save for a few that sat on the wooden logs that were placed carefully around the overly large fire. The music that played lacked vocals. All there was were beats and percussions.

_So I leave, and they throw a party?_ I thought to myself as I finally closed the distance between myself and the group.

"Jake!" I heard someone call out just loudly enough for me to hear over the music. I followed the direction of where the voice had originated from. Embry. I wove my way through the crowd of people and found myself on the other side of the fire. Embry watched me approach him. He had a big goofy smile on his face. I closed the distance between us.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Dude, we've all been waiting for you." He informed me as he raised his hand and clapped down onto my shoulder. "We're here to celebrate, at least that's what Sam said when he contacted for everyone to meet up here... Apparently both the packs." Embry said as he gestured around to the large group of people, all boys. Except for Leah and her mom, Sue.

I looked at everyone and I could only put names to a couple face here and there. It was sad to think how little I knew about what was going on with Sam's pack.

"What else did Sam say?" I pressed Embry for more information.

He shrugged his shoulders. "All he said was that you had this really awesome speech to give everyone." He told me with a hint of confusion breaking through on his deep voice. "What did he mean by that?" He asked me.

I ignored Embry's question and quickly scanned the area for Sam. It took me two room sweeps before I spotted him. He was sitting on a log with Emily, a little bit away from the gathering, laying her head on his lap, the rest of her body on the log as she pointed to the skies. I looked up and saw that the were a lot of stars tonight. I noticed that Sam wasn't watching the stars. Just Emily.

I kinda felt bad that I was about to pull Sam out of his whole love zone right now, but we needed to talk.

I cleared my throat loudly as I approached them. They both turned their heads to me. Sam rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. Emily saw me and smiled sweetly."Hey Jacob." She called out to me from Sam's lap.

"Hey Emily" I answered. Emily stood up slowly from Sam's lap and brushed her hands across her pants and loosened some sand that was stuck to the material of her jeans. She then walked over to me and held her arms out. I quickly picked her up in a hug. Emily was small compared to me. I easily wrapped her in my arms tightly. Her usually flat stomach was now plump with pregnancy fat and it poked me into the abs.

"Jake! You're gonna crush me! And my unborn child" She laughed. Emily had a nice laugh, it was the kind that was infectious and could make you feel warm inside. She was a genuinely sweet person. In contrast to her rather brutish husband, Sam.

I sat her onto the ground on her own two feet.

"Hey!" Sam called out as he stood up from off the log. "Hands off _me_ wife, got it?" He ordered jokingly. I stepped back and held my hands up. "She's all yours, I wouldn't want to steal her away from you and deprive you of your happily ever after."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah right."

Sam walked up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her. He then entangled their hands together. They held their hands together and you could make out the small wedding bands on their fingers.

Emily saw me watching them and she blushed. Sam didn't seem to mind that I was right there in front of them. In fact, he probably enjoyed the fact of showing off his relationship that he had with his imprint in front of me when he knew that the relationship that I had with mine was nowhere near that level yet.

"Anyways, Jake, Sam told me what you are doing for him and I. So I just want to tell you that we are very grateful for this, and that what you're doing is very noble of you." Emily told me great sincerity, you could see the conviction in her dark eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head and blushed feverently. "Yeah, no problem...You two deserve it, the whole werewolf thing has done quite a number on you two as it is." I told her earnestly.

"So, Jake. Are you ready to tell everyone the deal?" Sam asked. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Sam smiled. "Well come on, follow me." He said. Emily slipped out of his hold and allowed Sam to pull her into the direction of the bonfire where everyone was still dancing.

Sam led me to the head of the bonfire where a lot of people sat in a semi-circle. In the middle of it all sat my dad in his wheelchair. He looked up a me and smiled warmly.

_You ready?_ He mouthed. I shook my head back and forth quickly, then gave him a thumbs up.

"Wait here, Jake." Sam asked. I watched as he and Emily walked over to a large battery powered boombox that someone had brought to the bonfire. He stooped down to the ground and lifted the radio. I could tell he was searching for something. From where I was, I could make out the grooves of the device. Sam's hands ran over a large red button. He then pressed it, the music immediately switched off.

Almost everyone turned their head, all of their dark eyes fell on Sam. A couple of guys still had a conversation going on. Sam eyes flashed to the two. "Silence!" His voice boomed. The two quickly shut up with embarrassed looks on their faces.

Once Sam seemed sure that he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat and spoke clearly.

"Now, as you all know, I have gathered you all here tonight on short notice because tonight is very special. But I still haven't told the lot of you why that is." Sam began, his hand was encompassing the smaller, slender, hand of Emily's. I could see that she continued to squeezed his hands every now and then. She was probably there to calm him and put him at ease.

I've gotta admit, Emily was able to keep Sam's attitude at bay, for the most part. I saw what the imprint did for him, it gave him someone who was calm, gentle, and loving enough to deal with him and help him from losing his mind.

Where as with Leah, Sam would have had someone who had just as many anger issues as he did. Leah wouldn't have been able to calm and help him solve his problems rationally. Leah would have only stirred up his anger.

Sam didn't need someone just as hard as him in his life, it wouldn't benefit him down the road. Sam had enough of his own fire, Leah was gasoline. But Emily was a gentle rain that kept the fire from spreading and burning up everything. This is what Sam was freed from when he imprinted on Emily, even if he sill didn't know it. But I still couldn't see what the imprint did for Emily.

Due to the fact that we've always seen the whole 'imprint' thing as an equivalent to soul mates. I often thought that the two in the relationship often have a quality that their partner may lack in life, benefiting that person who lacked it. An opposites attracting sort of thing. But I haven't been able to find out what Sam's anger issues and short temper did for Emily's calm and gentle ways. Maybe I was missing something.

Sam continued on,"Well, it is time to let you guys know that I am going to stop phasing soon, and Jake... Well Jake will take over as the sole Alpha of both the packs. By tonight, The Black and Uley packs will be one united force." Sam finished in one booming breath.

Immediately gasps, claps, cheers, hollers, and even a few boos went through the large group of werewolf/shape-shifters. Everyone was now looking back and forth between me and Sam. Some people had hate in their eyes. Others, surprise. More than a few had a little hope in their eyes.

I looked over at Sam. Should I say something? He had stopped talking and everyone had their eyes set on me. Was I making things awkward by not saying anything? I watched Sam shift uncomfortably. "Jake, why don't you explain to them what this now means?" Sam suggested.

"Right." I replied. I took a deep breath. calmed my nerves, then began. But before I did, I involuntarily looked up at the bright moon above. I felt weird for some reason as I watched it. There was something eerie about it tonight.

"Okay, now I know you all probably have a lot of questions. But all I can tell you guys at the moment is that a lot will be changed around here. I look at the crowd before me and I barely recognize a few of the faces I see now." I explained. As I spoke I felt something connect deep within me, and I was able to feel a rich powerful authoritative tone to my voice.

"I remember a time, a few short years ago when we were all one unit. Working together, as brothers. We all knew each other and we all had mutual respect for one another." I added, my gaze then landed on Paul for some strange reason. I could see a pissed off look in his eye. "More or less." I added to the end.

"We were brothers, of the best kind. We all had each other's back and we were able to face all our obstacles together. Now look, you're all strangers. There has been too much feuding between the two packs, violence at school and even in the community. And when pack business spills over into the normal lives of the rest of our tribe, that constitutes as a problem that needs to be solved." I paused before I continued. I just wanted to make sure I had everyone's attention. Yep, they all were looking, attention was undivided.

"We have to learn how to work together again. But this time as one and true. We have to be better than before. This way, the tribe will have strong, skilled, and _capable _men defending them instead of unruly, rowdy, temperamental, and unjust teenagers. We have been given a gift by our ancestors, and it our duty to use it right.

"And I Jacob William Black, as the rightful Alpha of the Quileute wolves stake my claim on both packs, Black and Uley. And under my ruling as Alpha, they are now one. We shall be called, The Black Moon pack."

_The Black Moon Pack? Where did that come from?_

I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. It was as if the words I were now saying were coming from a strangers lips, and not my own. But as I said the words I began to feel a raw massive power building up within me. I felt weird, I experienced the sensation that I would feel when shifting, but I stayed human.

Instead I felt the power wrap around my tongue and come out in even more words that I hadn't meant to say. "I am your Alpha now, the one and only. And you will obey, and those who choose not to will not be tolerated. They will be sent into No Man's Land, and will be hereby marked by the silver crescent. Marking them as a Lone Wolf."

_No Man's Land?_

_Silver crescent?_

_Lone wolf?_

_What am I talking about?_

My eyes flashed up to the moon again, but for some reason my vision blurred when I tried to watch it and a headache formed. I then put my head back down and watched the people before me.

I felt my body tremble and shudder, the raw power of the words reminded me of something. I didn't even sound like myself anymore, but I couldn't help as the words that came flooding through. And then I realised what I sounded like. An Alpha.

I had been using the Alpha voice in my human form. Which was thought to be impossible. No, not thought. It is impossible. I was now terrified by what now going on. I looked around, and every pack member I had just claimed were down on their knees. I looked behind me and saw that even the council members and Sam were bent to the knee. I looked directly behind me at my father's wheelchair. It was empty. I turned back around and saw that he was directly in front of me. He was... Standing. I watched as my father, who had been wheelchair bound for most of my life, stood before me. In his full height I towered a couple of a lot over him.

My father then bent down on his knee before me and remained motionless, just like everyone else was before me and behind me. My father had just walked, and bowed before me. But for some odd reason deep within me... I was strangely okay with this. It felt...right. Like I was meant to have everyone mindlessly watching me.

And then the words from somewhere else came flooding through again,"Those who wish to remain loyal to their Alpha, speak now." All around me their voices yelled in a glorious unison,_'I my Alpha.' _Their voices blended together musically.

I felt satisfied with their monotone answers, deprived of feelings or emotion. Their voices laced with pure obedience. Just the way I liked it.

"We are not shape-shifters. We are _**we**__**rewolves**_. So now, take my mark, my kin of the pack. Bear it proudly. The golden crescent. It will mark you all as mine. Take it now!." I finished the sentence and before me everyone who was capable of phasing fell to the ground, screaming in agony, all except Sam. He was no longer a pack member.

The fallen pack members touched their hands to their foreheads that were searing in agony as I branded them. I could smell some of the burnt flesh waft up to my heightened senses, It all smelled so..._familiar._ The screams of pain eventually died down. and once again everyone was on their knees again. But now, on each of their foreheads was a mark. A mark that made me feel powerful. On their foreheads directly centered in the middle, was now a mark. A golden crescent . The crescent was seared into them. Both mentally and physically. The skin around the mark was smokey and red.

The crescent itself was faced a different way from the traditional. Instead the smooth part of the crescent faced the bottom of their foreheads and pointed to their eyes. The ends of the crescent pointed up to their hairline. The crescent glowed dimly, a faint glow of gold. It all felt so _normal_, and it expected for some reason.

I then watched as the white's of everyone's eyes began to grow larger and larger, as the color of their pupils shrunk until they were gone, and everyone's eyes were stark white. I stared into m father's eyes. The white there began to glow, brightly. Smoke raised from their eyelids the brighter the light of the eyes grew. Everyone else's were a prefect mirror of my father's as their eyes began to glow and burn.

The words came again,"A new era in our tribe has dawned. And I Jacob William Black will lead the Quileutes into this brave new world."

"Let's refresh the pools!" I commanded. And soon, in the distance the cries and whines started. The sounds carried through the crisp night air like the wind that flowed. And I could make out each individual whine. Out of nowhere and everywhere I could hear the shrilly wolfish cries of twenty newly phased werewolves from the distance. The sounds were music to my ears.

"We will now be stronger, evenly matched to our enemies and adversaries, and our bonds will be stronger than ever. We will be stronger, not only in wolf form, but in human as well."

"And I, and every Alpha after me will be the gatekeeper of our secrets and abilities. And I will know everyone under my dominion as my friend, and I will know them as good as they know them self. And each full moon, we will be our strongest. Like true _**werewolves**_. Now that the laws have been said. Let them be!" I commanded into the air. I watched as the bonfire grew, rose, and peaked. The flames seemed to be alive as they changed colors and I saw my entire life flash before my eyes within the vibrant hot, multi-colored flames.

"Wash us in the flames, and we will arise as new wolves, better wolves."

I watch terrified as the flames of the bonfire began to leap out of the pit and towards the ground lighting everything in its path ablaze. The first person that the flames took was Emily, then Sam. They were still mindless, but as the fire took them they began to scream in excruciating agony. But they didn't move or writhe. They stayed bowed before me. Then the flames hit the boombox and the radio quickly exploded and threw tons of fiery debris in the air. Each piece of the radio hit someone, and soon one article of clothing from everyone around had been lit, and now the flames were slowly starting to devour everyone.

I watched as the flames closed in, I listened to the pained cries and shrieks. I smelt the burning flesh. But I could ony focus on one thing, high in the sky.

The last image I saw was the abnormally large bright and luminous full moon that washed us in light. Right before I blacked out and was washed in hellish flames.

**A/N: ...And then they all die!Lol... It certaintly got hot in here, didn't it? It seems things were too spicy for the pepper. Explanations will come in time, don't fret.**** And I have a question... Is this considered a cliff ****hanger?**

**Want more After Glow? Check out my profile!**


	7. Update!

Fear not, After Glow has not been abandoned.

As Of July 7, 2015. The story is currently being rewritten, and after, will receive a new home. Wattpad.

I have taken the time to map out the whole first book, so bear with me, this story still has a bright, glowing, shining future ahead.

You can follow me here on Wattpad user/FreshQWrites to stay updated.


End file.
